A guardian and a queen
by Dancintune
Summary: A Jack Frost and queen Elsa story. Please review.


It was a nice winter day for Jack Frost. He was spreading frost everywhere, until he came to a beautiful town with people having fun skating and playing in the snow. "Why is the snow here? I haven't come here yet." Jack said. Suddenly, he saw a girl with beautiful snowy blonde hair in a braid down her back with a black headband. She was wearing a casual ocean blue turtleneck dress with a black vest, a matching jacket, and black boots. Jack thought to himself "Wow she's beautiful." He flew down there to get a closer look at her. He watched her ice skate with another girl, laughing, and having fun. Suddenly, she turned around and saw Jack. Jack hid behind a wagon. "Hello." A voice said. Jack looked up and there was the girl. "Wait, you can see me?" Jack asked. "Uh yes." She said. "I'm not used to being seen. I'm Jack Frost." Jack said. "The Jack Frost? That's amazing. Your just like me." She said. "I don't understand." Jack said. The girl shot snow flurries out of her hands. "You and I are exactly alike. What's your name?" Jack asked. "Elsa. Queen of Arrendelle." She said. "Elsa. That's a beautiful name." Jack said. "Thank you." Elsa said, blushing. Jack formed an ice rose and gave it to Elsa. "May I?" He asked. Elsa took his hand and they danced.

It was the most fun Elsa ever had. She was never more close to a boy in her life. When dusk fell, Jack had to go. "Jack, I'm having a snow ball this Saturday. Would you like to come?" Elsa asked. "I'd love to." Jack said. He flew off. The next day, Elsa got dressed and went out into the garden. She kept thinking about Jack and the fun they had together. Anna saw her in the garden. "Hi Elsa. You seen happy today." She said. "I am. I had a wonderful time yesterday. I met a boy." Elsa said. "You met a boy?! That's great! Tell me every detail!" Anna said. They sat on the bench and Elsa told her everything. "He sounds wonderful." Anna said. "He is. In fact, he's coming to the snow ball this Saturday." Elsa said. "You have to look your best for him. We can get a new dress later." Anna said. They went into the castle.

It was the day of the snow ball. The girls got ready. It was time for the ball. "Presenting queen Elsa and princess Anna of Arrendelle." The girls went on stage. They looked beautiful. Elsa had her hair curled with little snowflakes scattered all over with an ice tiara. She had on a beautiful ice necklace and beads hanging on her shoulders. Her dress was strapless, the color was midnight blue with sparkles, it had hand stitched icicles along the skirt, crystal beads hanging on the front of the dress and a pair of ice shoes. Anna had her hair in a bun with some hair down and a ribbon. She was wearing a golden locket around her neck and some pearl earrings. She had on a royal purple dress with gold accents and amethyst colored clothe roses on the end of the dress and a pair of gold shoes. They looked perfect. Everyone was enjoying the party. Jack was outside. He felt a little nervous about going because he never went to a ball before. He took a deep breathe and went inside.

He saw Elsa and he was speechless. She looked like an angel. Elsa noticed Jack had arrived and went up to him. "Jack, I'm so glad your here." Elsa said. "I'm glad I'm here too. You look beautiful." Jack said. "Thank you." Elsa said, blushing. Jack took her hand and they danced the night away. Anna was happy to see Elsa had found her one true love. Elsa decided to take Jack to the ice castle she built a year ago. They left the ball and went off. "You built this place? It's amazing." Jack said. "Thanks. I lived here for a few days and I became the snow queen." Elsa said. "Incredible." Jack said. They went inside the castle. Everything was so delicate and elegant. Jack took Elsa's hand and the danced together. Little did they know, someone was watching them. "Jack frost. Long time no see." A voice said. "Oh no. It's pitch." Jack said. He took out his staff. "It's so nice to see you again. Who is this lovely young lady?" Pitch asked. "What do you want pitch?" Jack asked. "I just thought I would pay a visit to an old enemy of mine." Pitch said. "Go away!" Jack shouted. Pitch circled around Elsa. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Pitch said. "Queen Elsa of Arrendelle." Elsa said. "What a lovely name for a gem like you." Pitch said. Jack shot pitch with an ice spell. "Fine. I'll go. But I'll be back." Pitch said. He disappeared. "That man was giving me a chill." Elsa said.

They went back to the castle. "I had a nice time tonight, Jack." Elsa said. "I had fun too." Jack said. Elsa kissed him and she went inside. They both felt something inside them. Something they couldn't explain. Something they never felt before in their lives. The next day, Jack took Elsa to a special place. He took her to a beautiful ice pond with trees covered in snow and ice hanging from the pine branches. "This place is amazing." Elsa said. "It's a very special place for me because this is the place where I became Jack frost." Jack said. Elsa looked at him. "Can you tell me the story?" She asked. "Sure. You see I was just regular teen who loved to play games and jokes. One day, my sister and I went ice skating, but the ice was breaking. My sister was too scared to move. I saved her with this staff. Well before it was just a stick. Anyway, I was about to get off the lake, until I fell in the pond. I don't know how long I was in there, but my hair turned white and my skin turned pale. I came out of the pond and I had these amazing ice powers. That's how I became jack frost." Jack said. "That's amazing." Elsa said. Jack took her hand and was about to kiss her. Suddenly, a gust of black sand spun around Elsa and carried her away.

Jack had to call the guardians. "All aboard the sleigh." North said. Everyone climbed aboard the sleigh. They made one stop at Elsa's castle. Jack got Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to help them get Elsa back. They already knew who took Elsa. Who else uses black sand? Pitch black. Back at pitch's lair, Elsa woke up in a cage. "Hey! Let me out!" She shouted. "Look whose awake. Your beautiful even when your asleep you know. How are you?" Pitch asked. "Let me out! I mean it!" Elsa said. "No I'm good. Trust me I won't hurt you. That's a promise." Pitch said. "Then what do you want with me?" Elsa asked. "I want you to be my bride." Pitch said. "Why would I do that?" Elsa asked. "Either you be my bride and let your family and friends live peacefully or you don't and they die along with you. Your call entirely." Pitch said. "Let her go pitch!" Jack said. "Well I have to say, this is very exciting. All the guardians together." Pitch said.

"Pitch, let her go now!" Jack said. "Not a chance. She is mine." Pitch said. The guardians fought pitch, while Anna and Olaf tried to open the cage. Pitch saw them and hit them. "ANNA! OLAF!" Elsa shouted. They were ok just passed out. "Why you...you...you monster!" She said. She kicked the cage open and shot Pitch with a strong ice spell until he was weak. She beat him up and he passed out. Anna and Olaf woke up. "I'm glad your ok." Elsa said. She hugged her little sister and Olaf. They all went back to Arrendelle. "Thank you all for saving me. If there is anything I can do for you, just ask." Elsa said. "We appreciate it, but you being safe for Jack is all we need." North said. They were boarding the sled and they left. "Elsa, there is something I need to tell you." Jack said. He took her hands. "Elsa, I never felt this way about anyone. I never met anyone like you before in my life. What I'm trying to say is I love you, Elsa." Jack said. Elsa smiled. "I love you too." She said. Jack leaned in and kissed her. Like every fairy tale, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
